A Certain Legendary Assassin
by Bestplayer109
Summary: When Ezio finds the hidden library beneath Masyaf Altair's Apple of Eden starts to act strange in the process sending him to Academy City now younger and wiser but still with his cockiness what will Ezio do? MikotoXTouma bad summary sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies and gentleman im here with a new crossover this time a Assassins Creed X To Aru Majutsu no Index one and yes i know i havent been updating my other story is because i ran out of ideas but i still decided to make this crossover since i've been having it in my mind for a long time anyways on to the story enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed or To Aru Majutsu No Index, To Aru Kagaku No Railgun they belong to their respective owners if i did own them i would make Touma and Mikoto a couple already and continued the Ezio saga for more than 3 games.**

**Masyaf 1512**

"No you will stay here i have seen enough for one life"

**"But your jourmey doesn't end here my friend instead it's just started now go Ezio Auditore fullfill your destiny"**

Then a bright light iluminated the place and darkness followed it.

**Academy City 2013**

A man fell out of some kind of portal and ended up in a alleyway late at night. He was dressed in white and red robes with some armor covering it but perhaps it most noticeble feature is it's hood covering his face he had a cape hanging from his left shoulder. He also has a eagle hilted sword and a small dagger with some throwing knifes. In his back was a combat crossbow but what nobody would noticed is that in his bracers he has two hidden blades one in each arm but while his left one looked like some kinda crowbar his right one had a hidden gun able to shoot bullets and poison darts and its blade being able to inject poison to it's target.

But who is this man you may ask well his name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze and he's the mentor of the Italian Assassins but what is he doing here in Japan you may ask, very well you'll find out sooner or later

As Ezio regained consciouness he opened his eyes to meet a beautiful sky but he felt something was wrong and decided to stand up.

"Aghh Merda (Shit) where am i now all i remember was hearing that voice and then i..." Ezio stopped at mid sentence noticing his voice seemed more to of a teenager and that he had his the robes he weared during his time in Roma.

"What is this why do i have this on and why do my voice sounds like this i need a mirror" said Ezio as he ran out of the alley to find a mirror or something that he can use to look at himself but saw something he wasn't expecting.

"Im definitely nowhere near home" Ezio though while he scanned his new surroundings.

There where buildings as five times as bigger or more than Galata tower in Constantinople.

But Ezio snapped out of his thought's as he heard a girl screaming nearby, Ezio then decided to go to the source of the sound and found 17 thugs surrounding a middle school girl.

"Hey there cutie wanna have some fun with us we promise we will make worth your while" said one of the thugs with a perverted grin.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed as she slapped the thug that was closing in on her.

"Ok That's it no more going easy on you we don't care if your from Tokiwadai you can't take on 17 of us at once" said the thug who got slapped in the face.

Ezio not understanding anything that were saying still understood that this was a case of rape he decided to climb the building so he could get a view from above cause walking right in might endanger the girl.

And as Ezio finally reached the top he scanned his surroundings looking for anything that he could use for his advantage and waited for the right moment to strike but something else happened.

"Hey get away from her!" screamed a boy who looked like he was in his sixteens and had black spiky hair.

"Or what your gonna call Judgement or Anti-Skill, Hahahahaha!" said one of the thugs as the others laughed.

Ezio saw this as an opportunity to strike now that they were distracted, he jumped of and knocked down 2 thugs silently in his landing and without wasting time he knocked out the other two in front of him this time making the others noticed and freeze giving Ezio time to knock out 3 more and by this time the thugs snapped out of it and rushed at Ezio while he signaled the girl to run away and she nodded and saying Arigato which Ezio thinked it was some kind of thank you.

One thug sended a punch to Ezio which he easily caught and twisted its process breaking his arm and making him fall on the floor screaming because of the pain, and the other thugs decided to attack all at once thinking that they would get him but that wasn't the case Ezio has faced before not dozens but hundreds of enemies at once with no weapons.

As Ezio blocked 2 punches from the front and kneed them in the gut he dodged quickly a kick and 3 punches from behind him he then sended a punch directly to one of the thug's faces and grabbed one of them and used him as a shield making one of the thugs punch his comrade and knock him out in the process leaving 4 thugs. Then the thought screamed in rage at Ezio "YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I have no idea what you just said but im guessing you insulted me and said something about killing me" said an amused Ezio in Italian as he swepped his leg under the thug's legs making him fall and giving a chance for Ezio to knock him out on the floor.

The three remaining thugs tried to run away in fear (T-R-I-E-D) but only to get caught by Ezio's amazing speed and headbutted them into each other while the last one passed out with his pants wet on the middle part.

But Ezio forgot about the boy who appeared earlier and when he remembered he looked over where he was only to find him with his jaw in the floor. (metaphorically)

"Impressed?" said Ezio in italian only for the boy tilt his head not knowing what he said

"Oh yeah i forgot im not in Italy or Constatinople or even Masyaf anymore judging from this persons looks like they're japanese" thought Ezio but was interrupted as sirens where heard alarming the spiky haired boy.

"OH CRAP WE BETTER GO BEFORE ANTI-SKILL ARRIVES COME ON!" said the boy in Japanese as he signaled for the universal lets go.

Ezio understanding followed him since he didn't have any other place to go and at the same time he might be able to help his situation

About 15 minutes later the boy stopped in a certain park with a certain vending machine panting, while Ezio looked like he didn't even break a sweat. (which was kinda true)

"Hey you talk english" said the boy in a almost broken english.

Ezio instantly recognizing the language said. "Little bit" said Ezio in a much better accent.

"So what your name mine Ezio Auditore" introduced Ezio in his broken english

"Im Kamijou Touma"

**So there it is i hoped you liked it i've been practicing and i hope you like it don't forget to point out any mistakes i made and leave a review also this at the Revelations ending and a few weeks before Daihaseisai arc i'll try to update as soon as possible until next time :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ladies and gentlemen here is the second chapter i don't have much to say this time so i'll go right into the story but first...DISCLAIMEEEERS: I don't own Assassins Creed or To Aru Majutsu no Index, To Aru Kagaku no Railgun they belong to they're respective owners and if i did own them i would make Index III happen already and *Spoiler alert if you haven't played AC Brotherhood* I wouldn't have uncle Mario killed.**

**"**I'm Kamijou Touma" the boy introduced himself with a smile

"Sounds Japanese guess i was right, I'm am in Japan somehow but it looks different" thought Ezio intensely

"Touma is it may i ask question?" asked Ezio

"Yes go ahead" replied Touma

"Where i am?"

"Huh what you mean where you are" Touma asked in disbelief

"If im correct im in Japan right?" said Ezio

"Yes that right you in Japan, Acad-" answered Touma but got interrupted by a out of nowhere lightning bolt next to him followed by a girl who looked 14 had brown chestnut hair and has the same uniform that the girl Ezio saved had.

"HEY IDIOT I WANT A REMATCH" the girl said in japanese followed by Touma replying in japanese as well

"Oh hey biri-biri long time no see and also what are you doing out here is way past curfew"  
>but apparently saying the magic word biri-biri got the girl mad<p>

"MY NAME IS NOT BIRI-BIRI IS MIKOTO MISAKA AND I COULD SAY THE SAME THING TO YOU!" she exclaimed shooting more lightning bolts from her bangs.

As Ezio saw this he couldn't believe what he was seeing a human shooting lightning without any kind of a Piece of Eden and when he saw the strikes going for Touma he went in to a battle pose and finally making Misaka notice and stop her attack.

"Hey idiot who is this cosplayer guy or girl?" Asked Misaka saying guy or girl cause she couldn't see Ezio's face thanks to his hood.

"Oh yeah it's a he by the way he said his name is Enxio Auditor or something like that i just met him but i don't got a answer for his costume either" answered Touma back.

But Ezio did some fake coughs and said "Ezio Auditore please" corrected Ezio on Touma's terrible pronunciation of his name.

"Oh your not from around here aren't you a foreigner i guess since that name is strange but you talked english just now so you must be somewhere from America mostly U.S.A but again your name contradicts that so where are you from?" said Misaka in english making Touma sweatdropped from all the questions she asked.

But Ezio didn't respond and stayed silent.

"He's a silent one isn't he" said Misaka trying to break the silent but Ezio just stood there silent.

"Eh Misaka he doesn't speak english either he just happens to know a little but he isn''t from America either judging from his name" responded Touma while getting into a thinking pose

"America do no exist i do not know what you talking about i come from Italy" responded Ezio which made Misaka and Touma look at him in shock and disbelief.

Misaka responded back first "What do you mean America doesn't exist did you hit your head or something!" responded Misaka while Touma nodded

Ezio just stayed silent but something happened his pocket was starting to shine with a golden light only to Touma and Misaka suprise and and caused Ezio to start screaming something while he widened his eyes.

"WHAT IS THIS DOING HERE, I THOUGHT I LEFT IT BEHIND!" but as soon as Ezio touched it made him go a bit dizzy and feel lighter and somehow was now understanding what Touma and Misaka were screaming in japanese.

"WHA-WH-WHAT IS THAT!" exclaimed Misaka. "I-I-I DON"T KNOW BUT IT DOESN"T LOOKS GOOD" exclaimed Touma as he went in and touched the object with his right arm but nothing happened and instead pushed him back.

"Why is my Imagine Breaker not working, maybe that thing isn't super-natural?!" though Touma.

But the light stopped and something that looked like a golden ball went flying out of Ezio's pockets up to a random direction.

"NO NO NO NO MERDA,MERDA (shit,shit) IT MUSN'T FALL IN BAD HANDS I NEED TO GO AFTER IT" screamed an alarmed Ezio in Italian making Misaka recognize the language.

"Hey i think he's from Italy" said Misaka to Touma in japanese and apparently Ezio understood what she said and said in perfect english "Are you an idiot i told you i was from Italy"

Much to Touma and Misaka suprise he spoke english this time fluently.

"Hey how do you understand us now and how do you talk english fluently out of nowhere now!" demanded Misaka in Japanese but this time Ezio spoke also in Japanese

"I cannot tell you but one thing is for sure is that i wasn't expecting that and i need to find that object you saw before is too late." said Ezio in a perfect Japanese.

"But-bu-" stuttered Misaka before getting interrupted by Touma.

"Biri-biri calm down there must be a perfect explanation of what just happened" said Touma trying to calm down Misaka.

"That light it must have been magic maybe some magic artifact that can give the user knowledge of languages? Yeah that probably must be it" thought Touma looking for an answer.

"Ok let's forget what just happened and start over again I'm Kamijou Touma nice to meet you" said Touma while offering a handshake.

"I'm Misaka Mikoto nice to meet you bla-bla-bla *sigh* said Misaka trying to calm herself down.

"...Im Ezio Auditore da Firenze' said Ezio after a while thinking if he should trust this people especially that lightning girl.

"Say Ezio where are you from and what are you doing in Academy City" asked Touma in a friendly way while shaking his hand and Misaka waiting silently for his answer after all this guy did look suspicious.

"Like I said i come Italy and i was born in Firenze(Florence) as you can see from my name. And for that last question I do not know, I was in my home and suddenly i wake up here and i don't where Academy City is because i never heard of it judging from your looks I'm guessing I'm in Japan." Half lied answered Ezio back the most politely way he could.

"HOW HAVE YOU NOT HEARD OF ACADEMY CITY OR AMERICA JUST HOW PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE JOKING!" screamed Misaka back in disbelief once again.

"I'm sorry ma'am I'm am not joking" answered back Ezio

"I DON'T GET IT W-"said Misaka before getting interrupted by Touma once again.

"Biri-biri calm down alright please i don't want to see you like that" said Touma while making Misaka calm down with a small blush.

"O-ok I'll calm down."

"Okay Ezio for what you said yeah you are in Japan, also what's with the cosplay and those weapon aren't real...aren't they?" said Touma laughing nervously at the last part.

"What is this cosplay you are talking about and about the weapons yes they are real, why do you ask almost everyone that is of age carries one." said Ezio in a confused tone.

"You've never heard of cosplay? And what do you mean everyone carries a weapon when they are of age?" asked an even more confused Touma.

"In times of war everyone needs defense don't they?" answered back Ezio and was confused like Touma."

"Ehhh..War? What do you mean the last war was World War II"(correct me if im wrong im good at history but i still need to learn more) answered Misaka this time.

"If i may ask what's today?" asked Ezio hoping to get an a answer.

"Hmmm i think today was-" tried to answer Touma before he got interrupted by a out of no where twin tailed, tawny haired girl and jumped behind Misaka and hug her while saying.

"ONEEEE-SAAAMAAAAA WERE WHERE YOU I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU-...ONEE-SAMA YOU WERE WITH THIS APE AGAIN HOW COULD YOU ONEE-SAMA HO-" but before the girl could finish her ranting she got shocked by Misaka's ability leaving in the ground saying something about i still love you, the lightning and the mysterious girl appearing out of nowhere alarmed Ezio once again and maked him go into a defensive stance

"Kuroko i told you many times not to do that" said Misaka to the now named Kuroko

"But Onee-sama...Wait who is this guy and what's with the weird cosplay...And wait are those real weapons?!" said Kuroko while teleporting a few feet from him and taking a weird square thing out a weird rectangular object that she started to touch and then putted it in one of her ears while asking Ezio's name.

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze, ma'am" said Ezio while feeling that something bad it's going to happen.

"Hey Uiharu i need you to check the database...He said it was Ezio Auditore di or da or du or something Firenze...Nothing?...Okay thanks Uiharu I'll see you later." finished saying Kuroko to the weird rectangular object and putting it back in it's place before pointing her finger at Ezio and saying.

"EZIO AUDITORE DA OR DI OR DU FIRENZE OR WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR POSSESSION OF DANGEROUS WEAPONS AND ILLEGALY ENTERING ACADEMY CITY NOW COOPERATE AND I WON'T USE FORCE ON YOU AND DON'T TRY TO RUN SINCE IM A LEVEL 4 TELEPORTER THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN ESCAPE."

"SHIRAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW HE GOT HERE" screamed Touma trying to protect Ezio.

"Silence you ape i don't care if he doesn't know or if does he's coming with me."

But when Kuroko looked back at Ezio he was already almost gone running at incredible speed.

"Oh no you don't" said Kuroko as she started teleporting after him.

(Assassins Creed Brotherhood Escape Theme would be a good choice of music with the upcoming scene)

As Ezio kept running he saw something behind approaching very fast it was Kuroko teleporting after him and he just kept running but she then appeared in from of him and said "You can't r-" but she got cutted of as Ezio just shoved her out of the way. "HEY HOW DO YOU DARE TO THROW ME AWAY LIKE THAT" screamed Kuroko as she resumed teleporting after Ezio.

Ezio then saw a perfectly lined up way up to a fourth floor on a parking lot with a truck which he eyed for a second but decided to forget it and he free-roamed up. "Woah was that parkour. NO FOCUS KUROKO FOCUS!." thought Kuroko as she kept teleporting after him.

Ezio kept running from roof to roof he then found another way up to a higher building about 12 floors he quickly climbed up from some cracks it had (which is strange for Academy City buildings) and he noticed he was climbing very fast compared to before and in less than 50 secs he was a the top he noticed there wasn't any safe landings but thinking he escaped he decided to syncronize wherever he was. Ezio then concentrated and started to memorize every nook and cranny in the area and noticed the difference in everything this definitely wasn't home or he wasn't going back in a while. But just as he thought he escaped, Kuroko teleported behind him and said.

"I'm impressed your good nobody has been able to shake me that good before i don't even know how you got up here without any ability."

"I don't even know what are these abilities about or this Academy City."

"How have you've not heard about Academy City the most advanced city in the world, technology here is from 30 years in the future!?" said Kuroko as she was shocked just like Touma and Misaka heard that.

"Technology can't be that advanced in just 30 years the 16th century is barely starting!" screamed Ezio back only for Kuroko to look at him in a weird way making her say.

"What do you mean 16th century. Are you a real idiot or what?! WE ARE IN THE FREAKING 21ST CENTURY." said Kuroko finally making Ezio go a little pale of what you could only see which was one hand and from his chin up to his nose.

"What did you realize what an idiot you are? Now would you please stay put so i can arrest you." said Kuroko but Ezio just stood there for a few seconds and then went into a battle-pose

(Stop the Escape theme and use insert Venice Rooftops SCV Remix for scene up ahead)

"I see you won't go down without a fight your lucky i didn't bring my needles but don't say i didn't warn you though." finished saying Kuroko as she got ready for battle

She teleported into him and tried to drop kick him but it failed as Ezio dodged the attack she then teleported behind Ezio and grabbed him trying to subdue him but Ezio proved to strong in the physical standards and countered the grab throwing Kuroko in the ground she then got up and tried teleporting behind him again but Ezio anticipated the attack and as soon as she teleported Ezio moved out of the way dodging the grab and kept repeating the process teleport, grab, dodge, try again until Kuroko got tired of it and decided to go with a punch which Ezio easily caught and pushed her away. Ezio didn't really want to hurt her knowing it was her job as a guard or something but her ability made her a hard to predict opponent but Ezio noticed she didn't use her ability too much in the battle maybe because it would tire her out, but Ezio noticed something else. Each time she teleported she waited one second before teleporting again maybe she needed a 1 sec cool down, maybe that was the ability's drawback?

Ezio had to make a plan fast if he wanted to get out without hurting her. And he had that plan.

He let Kuroko take him down using her body weight this time and ended up face to face in the floor only for Ezio to start his master plan.

"I just noticed you are pretty cute Miss Kuroko, if i would have noticed how beautiful you were sooner i would have gave up without a fight this is unnecessary if you would please stop bella maddona. (beautiful lady) but this just made Kuroko panic she did like and loved her Onee-sama but this mysterious gentleman made her blush how is that even possible!

"Ehh Wha-what are you saying all of sudden you ar-" stuttered Kuroko but got cutted of by Ezio shushing her with her finger and winking at her.

Kuroko then got up still with her face red and Ezio just smiled at her while he was on the floor.

Ezio the walked to the ledge of the building leaving a puzzled Kuroko thinking about the words she heard, and Ezio saw what he was looking for. A haystack but it was moving so he had to jump quickly and just then Kuroko came back to her senses in time to see Ezio jumping of elegantly like an eagle, and if it wasn't her imagination she could've sweared she heard an eagle screech. (song end)

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NO!" Kuroko teleported to the edge to save him but she was late she looked down but there was nothing. "How could he disappear like that he's not a teleporter in fact he looked like a level 0 and i can't believe i let him go just because he flirted with me, Onee-sama is the only one!" though Kuroko in panic and took out her rectangular object which she talked to nobody as Ezio described it.

"Hey Uiharu...gather everyone at Saten's house we need to talk.

As Ezio felled in the moving haystack as he described it he noticed it was some kind of cart but without horses and did a strange sound, when the cart stopped he jumped off and starting running to a alleyway so no one would see him

"Now what, im in a world where i know nothing and im the future 21st century like that girl said, i need help i need to find that Touma person he looks like he can help and more" thought Ezio before running to look for a certain unlucky boy.

**So what do you guys think i myself think i did a bad job on this one and somethings need to be changed but it's 1 am when im finishing writing this so im pretty tired also thank you guys for the fav and follows it gives me confidence to keep going and also thanks' for the review Sebaspe i plan big for this story it will go slowly but it'll get interesting i promise anyways R&R flames accepted it helps me know in what are my flaws and fav and follow and until next time take care.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ladies and gentleman im back with a new chapter after a whole month. Im sorry if I didn't update sooner school and life had been hitting pretty hard.**

**For example 4 exams in 1 day! Which sucks and your best friend stealing the girl you like when he didn't even like her which sucks even more. Anyways let's get into the story before you guys die of boredom reading about how my life sucks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or To Aru Majutsu No Index, To Aru Kagaku No Railgun they belong to theyre respective owners and if I did own them I would have made Unity's story not so boring and would have more ToumaXMisaka moments in the series.**

"Ok so why are we all here?" asked a sleepy Uiharu since it was 1am.

Currently in the room they were was Kuroko, Uiharu, Saten and Misaka and Touma who got drawn into it.

"Simple I called you all here because we have a little case on our hands." Said Kuroko in a neutral expression.

"Can you get to the point fast? It's 1 in the morning y'know" Said Saten while rubbing her eyes

"If you say so, the thing is we found a trespasser and a crazy one apparently thinking that he's in the 16th century and obviously we are going to catch him before Anti-Skill does" Explained Kuroko in confidence before getting interrupted by Uiharu

"What! That's impossible there's no way that someone could've gotten in Academy City it's the most advanced city in the world the security is top class so it's not possible!" Screamed an alarmed Uiharu at hearing the news.

"Relax we'll catch him besides he didn't look like he was a treat" Said a smiling Kuroko"

"But he was able to out run you….YOU A FREAKING LEVEL 4 TELEPORTER! "Screamed Misaka due to Kuroko's stubbornness

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE SHOVED ME OFF WHEN I TELEPORTED IN FRONT OF HIM AND WHEN I RECOVERED HE WAS GONE BUT I STILL FOUND HIM IN A ROOFTOP OF A BUILDING WHICH WAS 12 STORIES HIGH THEN…T-Th-then…H..H-he." Kuroko tried to say the last part but got interrupted by Misaka.

"He what?" Said Misaka in curiosity of what her friend was trying to say

"H-he….HE SEDUCED ME OKAY! THEN JUMPED OF THE BUILDING AND DISSAPEARED!" Said a really red faced Kuroko and when I mean really red I mean it.

Everyone just stood silent for a few seconds….The girl who loved her Onee-sama more than anything and wasn't interested in the opposite sex/males/however you wanna call it, got seduced by a mysterious man who appeared out of nowhere.

There were a few more seconds of silence before everyone screamed at the same time.

"EEEEEEHHHH! THERES NO WAY THAT HAPPENED THE WORLD MUST BE ENDING OR SOMETHING!"

Which would be kinda true actually since Kuroko wasn't interested AT ALL in males.

"SH-SHUT UP IT WASN'T LIKE I ENJOYED IT!." Stuttered a embarrassed Kuroko

"Kuroko has a boyfriend la-la-la".

"SHUT UP SATEN!"

"Hehehehe sorry I think I over did it"

"Anyways back to the point after he…seduced me." Said Kuroko with a disgust in her voice. "He jumped down the building like an eagle taking of to fly I tried to grab him but when I looked over the edge he was gone."

"Maybe he was a teleporter but didn't show off his ability?" Suggested Uiharu.

"Maybe, but it still doesn't explain why he ran instead of using his ability when I didn't see him so if it isn't that maybe he doesn't have an abiltity….But there's got to be another explanation." Said Kuroko doubting Uiharu's theory.

"Maybe he isn't someone we should worry about? He didn't seem like a bad person." Said Touma finally after being silent for the rest of the conversation.

"And who said you cou-" Tried to say Kuroko but flinched when she saw Misaka's deadly glare. "Never mind go on"

"I mean he looked confused and besides that object he had with him and that went flying up to the sky looked important and that it could have the fate of the world in it, that's why maybe he got alarmed and said it can't fall in the wrong hands." Explained a very determined Touma trying to look on the good side of the mysterious man because he always helped those that are good people and bad people or even his worst enemy.

"Your over exaggerating things a little y'know." Said Saten with a look of doubt on her face.

"Exaggerating or not im going to find him and get answers from him!" Exclaimed Touma with a look of determination on his face and then ran out the door"

"Kamijou-san! Idiot! Come back!." These were all the screams he heard before running out the house.

**Sometime later…**

Dammit I wasn't able to find him or anything related to him and im too tired to continue….I'll try again tomorrow but its also Monday and I forgot my homework….SUCH MISFORTUNEEE!" Screamed in desperation Touma as he was about to open his apartment's door but got startled by an out of nowhere voice.

"Looking for me?" Said Ezio with a grin.

"H-How do you know where I live?!" Said the startled Touma.

"I do not I just followed you"

**Flashback: A few hours ago**

Ezio had been sticking to the shadows and alleys and sometimes rooftops if the first choices weren't avaible he had been following Touma's trail with his eagle sense for the past hour until it led him to a nice looking house . Ezio then from one of the windows saw a light on and decided to take a peek and found exactly what he was looking for, the boy named Kamijou Touma but there were complications first there were four other girls one of them being the one that gave him a good chase earlier.

There wasn't any way he could get in and talk to him without making a commotion so he did what life taught him….Patience a lot of patience…Ezio didn't bother much for waiting since sometimes he had to hide in a haystack for hours just to kill one target.

Ezio also decided to eavesdrop on the conversation to see if he could get some info on his situation which he did learn that Academy City was the most advanced city in the world and apparently not many are let in the city due to security reasons.

A few more minutes passed and he saw Touma ran out of the door and it was the perfect chance now that he was going to look for him so Ezio decided to follow him stealthily until he gave up and went to wherever he lived since it was safer to talk inside.

After a few hours Touma gave up and started walking back to wherever his home was Ezio followed him until he came across some average looking apartment building and it would be his final stop since it was where Touma lived he went up some stairs and the Touma stopped at was apparently his room and started to say something about he couldn't find him and school and homework.

Ezio decided this was the perfect chance to act so he did.

**Flashback End**

"So what are you doing here and what do you want?" Asked Touma

"I need your help Kamijou Touma."

**Pheeew another chapter done anyways thank you everybody for all the follows reviews and favorites it really made me pumped to write more but sadly I couldn't due to what I said at the start.**

**Anyways I got a question for you guys who should I pair Ezio with I'll leave the choices down below**

**Kuroko (I know she's a lesbian but people change don't they?)**

**Misaki (I really don't like her but if I didn't put her here you guys would probably kill me)**

**Saten (She is more adequate for Ezio in my opinion)  
><strong> 

**Misaka 10032 (Why not?)**

**Kanzaki (Ehhh don't know much of her character but why the hell not she's hot)**

**And Finally…**

**BIG MAMA….ok not really but you know it's a joke…yeah bad jokes anyways the real last candidate is!**

**Fukiyose (I gotta admit she's hotter than Kanzaki)  
><strong> 

**And that's it for the candidates you can also add more girls but no harem though….maybe but for now no :3 anyways Fav and follow and review flames accepted it helps me correct my flaws but for now**

**Im gonna go play some Team Fortress 2 and Skyrim cya later people! **


End file.
